


Please

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is trying to talk The Doctor into an evening out with her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

"Um, no." The Doctor said climbing out from under the console.

"O c'mon Doctor, please?" Rose had really been trying to avoid begging but he was making it extremely difficult. "S' jus' for one night."

"That's what you say now but then somehow she manages to talk us into staying for breakfast, then lunch and the next thing you know we've been there for almost a week."

Rose halted her pursuit of him around the console and folded her arms across her chest. "That was one time and it was Christmas. Besides, I didn’t exactly hear you complainin’ at the time Mister leftover turkey sandwiches every day.”

“Oi! It was a rough regeneration.” he contended. “I had to rebuild my strength didn’t I?”

Rose huffed and dropped her arms. "Please Doctor, S' her birthday. All she wants is for us to dress up nice and go out for one decent meal together. S' that too much to ask?"

"Rose, you know every time I wear the 'tuxedo of doom' something bad happens."

"Oh please, you get into the same amount of trouble walkin' out those doors in your normal pinstripes no matter where we are so don't go blamin' the tux." As he opened his mouth to protest once more she wrapped her arms around his, resting her chin against his shoulder and batted her lashes up at him. "Please. I promise to make it worth your while once we get back home." she murmured with a seductive smile.

The Doctor swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing visibly as he stared down into her eyes, somehow managing to become lost in their beautiful hazel depths. He was practically wrapped around her finger and oh, she knew it too. "Fine." he conceded with a sigh, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

Grinning tongue in teeth, Rose leaned up and pressed a quick kiss of thanks to his lips before turning and heading down the corridor towards their room to get changed.

"You know Rose," he called after her, making her stop and turn around. "Seeing as it is her birthday and all, I thought maybe in lieu of a gift I could take a look at that oven of hers she's always complaining about. Maybe even upgrade it a bit. I bet I could even cut the cooking time in half. What do you think?"

She tilted her head as though pondering the idea for a moment and then shook her head, "Yeah…um, no."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are Welcome


End file.
